The invention relates in general to the field of microfluidic devices, in particular microfluidic chips, as well as related devices and methods of operation and fabrication thereof. Microfluidics generally refers to microfabricated devices, which are used for pumping, sampling, mixing, analyzing and dosing liquids. Prominent features thereof originate from the peculiar behavior that liquids exhibit at the micrometer length scale. Flow of liquids in microfluidics is typically laminar. Volumes well below one nanoliter can be reached by fabricating structures with lateral dimensions in the micrometer range. Reactions that are limited at large scales (by diffusion of reactants) can be accelerated. Finally, parallel streams of liquids can possibly be accurately and reproducibility controlled, allowing for chemical reactions and gradients to be made at liquid/liquid and liquid/solid interfaces. Microfluidics are accordingly used for various applications in life sciences.
Many microfluidic devices have used chip interfaces and closed flowpaths. Closed flowpaths facilitate the integration of functional elements (e.g. heaters, mixers, pumps, UV detector, valves, etc.) into one device while minimizing problems related to leaks and evaporation.